


Magenta

by MarrowInTheBone



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: Goombella buys Vivian a dress.
Relationships: Bibian | Vivian & Kurisuchīnu | Goombella (Paper Mario)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Magenta

"Vivian, what's up?"

The brim of Vivian's hat canted down to Goombella from where it had been pointed toward a shop's window. A mannequin posed behind the window, holding a hand to its hip as it showed off the magenta dress it wore.

"Oh, it's... nothing. I just got distracted." Vivian answered, sliding over to Goombella's side. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Goombella said, glancing at the dress before the two continued on their trip to the store for some more instant ramen––Goombella had that essay over the Chomp Ruins to write, after all.

With grocery bags in tow from the newly established store the Rogueport Restoration Committee had been happy to unveil, the two began the trek back to their residence at Professor Frankly's place. Just like before, Vivian paused again at the mannequin display. Instead of waiting by the road, Goombella joined her by the window.

"It's a pretty dress," Goombella said.

"Yeah..." Vivian fidgeted with her hands. "It reminds me of the first dress I got. But then Beldam tore it up..."

Goombella didn't reply, but she couldn't help a frown. Vivian had been opening up about her past ever since that night she had shown up at the door of Frankly's place, needing a place to stay after she had left her sisters.

Goombella let out a breath before bumping into Vivian's side. "C'mon, let's go in," she said before walking to the store's entrance.

Vivian was by her side fast. "I-I can't possibly ask you––"

"You're not," Goombella cut her off, looking up at her with determined eyes. "Think of it as a gift."

Vivian clasped her hands near her chest, looking smaller than she actually was. "...Are you sure?"

Goombella smiled. "Absolutely."

It took a moment, but then a smile curved across Vivian's face, and the two went into the store. Later on, back home, when Vivian tried on the dress, Goombella could only say one thing.

"You look gorgeous!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I referenced Sticker Star. Yes, I'm horrible at titles and summaries.


End file.
